


Wishing you a happy life

by lilacjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Broken Promises, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Promises, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacjun/pseuds/lilacjun
Summary: Jeno is a sweet guy, he really is, and that's the reason why Renjun felt in love with him, but Renjun know his limits he's just Jeno's bestfriend.





	Wishing you a happy life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad but yeah, idk if this was THAT SAD just wanted to post this, I'm sorry in advance
> 
> long time no writing ≧∇≦ it's been a near month since i posted an au

Saturday night, Jeno just got home from their Computer League, He saw his roommate, Renjun, reading a book laying down on his bed.

"Hi Jun! did you eat already?" Jeno sat on the couch and removed his shoes, "Yeah, i didn't cook some food today I'm sorry i just ate a cup of ramen" Renjun said while sighing, Jeno nods and hummed "it's okay I'm not that hungry by the way" Jeno smiled and lay down on his bed.

Jeno looked at his roommate, Renjun looked sad and sick, he's not used to it, Jeno decided to lay beside Renjun's side

"Hey jun why are you sad?" Jeno asked, Renjun looked at him and saw Jeno's eye smile, after that he immediately smile, "Nothing jen it's just..... I don't know too" Renjun said and closed his eyes, Jeno put his arm around Renjun's figure, and he started to panic (on the inside), Renjun's eyes suddenly opened, "Jen?" "What?" Jeno asked, "Your arm?" Renjun chuckled softly, "What?" Jeno asked chuckling while looking at Renjun's eyes, Renjun just laughs, "Nothing nothing, good night jeno" Renjun closed his eyes again, "okay~ good night jun" Jeno closed his eyes, didn't removed his arms around the boy and decided to sleep.

  
Sunday morning.

  
Renjun felt a heavy thing on his body, he don't have a choice but to wake up and see what's on top of his body, it is Jeno's limbs.

Renjun saw the boy's features, Renjun removed the hair blocking on Jeno's face, and cupped the boy's face.

  
Renjun's thoughts:

_His long eyelashes..._

_His gigantic nose... /laughs/_

_His soft skin..._

_His soft cheeks..._

_His personality...._

_Jeno is beautiful inside and outside..._

_He's so beautiful..._

_But i can't be in love with him..._

_i mean is he's a boy.. I'm a boy too..._

_he doesn't even like me, he just cares about me..._

_i wanna kiss forehead... but i can't..._

 

Renjun sighed and carefully removed Jeno's limbs on his body.

  
Renjun just finished doing shower and saw Jeno still sleeping on his bed, "He must be tired.." Renjun whispered.

Renjun grabbed his phone, wallet and other belongings, Renjun is hesitating to woke jeno up or just go.

Renjun sighed in defeat and just left.

 

  
Jeno woke up with no Renjun beside him, Jeno scratches his head and stood up.

 

 

"What?! you're planning to move out?!" Donghyuck slammed his first at table, "Calm down hyuck, it's not even that dee-" Donghyuck shushed Renjun, "What do you mean not deep? Huang Renjun YOU and Jeno are roommates for 1 and a half year now, and you're leaving because of your feelings?!" Donghyuck asked, "Yes, i don't wanna ruin our friendship, Jeno just see me as a friend, more like a roommate, I'm moving for the sake of our friendship." Renjun stated and sipped to his cup of coffee, Donghyuck rolled eyes at him, "You're stupid, kinda stupid, do you remember what Jeno did last night? or everything what Jeno did?" Donghyuck asked with an annoyed face, Renjun just nods, "He's always there when you're sad, when you need someone, he's always making you smile, he said that he's HAPPY with you, Huang Renjun? hmm? are you out of your mind?" Donghyuck sassed, Renjun facepalmed, "He's just too caring... okay? Hyuck i know I'm stupid that's why I'm doing this..." Renjun sighed, "Renjun, just try, try to express your feelings to him, and if something happens, I'll be aaaaalways here, i promise" Donghyuck held his bestfriend's hand, "Thank you Hyuck, I'll try, and i promise i will tell you everything" Renjun smiled

 

  
Renjun arrived at their dorm and heard a giggling noise.

  
_oh._

_here we go again._

  
Renjun saw Jaemin beside Jeno, playing some computer games, "Hey Renjun!" Jaemin greeted, "Hello Jaemin!" Renjun faked smile at Jaemin, Renjun walked direct to his cabinet and brought his bag out, "Jeno-ya, I'll be transferring to my best friends house" Renjun spoke, "Uh? why? what's the reason?" Renjun felt Jeno's eyes on him, "hmm? i missed him and i kinda felt like moving so yeah I'm moving." Renjun said not looking to Jeno, "Jeno! i can now move here!" Jaemin exclaimed.

  
_i can now. now.?_

  
"See, Jaemin wants to be your roommate" Renjun said smiling gripping at his luggage. "Is that so...." Jeno frowned, "Yes that is, so I'm leaving now, Jaemin ask Jeno how to transfer here, enjoy your time here together goodbye" Renjun stated with a fake lively voice.

Renjun just left not daring to look back to Jeno.

  
_He felt broken.?_

 

  
"Hyuck, i just don't wanna see him anymore?" Renjun sighed, "Okay just talk, I'm listening" Donghyuck stated and stared at him, "i don't care if Jaemin was happy earlier but the way he said ' i can NOW move here ' NOW emphasize the word NOW, so i was thinking were they planning to-- i mean was he planning to move there since before? did Jaemin hated me?" Renjun crossed arms, "Nah he didn't hated you, he just wanted to be with Jeno" Donghyuck shrugged, "Yeah i know that, I'm stupid, stupid." Renjun said and closed his eyes,flopping onto Donghyuck's bed, Donghyuck sighed and hugged his bestfriend, "i understand you, Renjun" Donghyuck rubbed circles on his bestfriend's back and soothed him down.

 

months later, Renjun just chilling on his bed, wrapped up like a burrito watching moomin.

  
Donghyuck's loud scream echoed through Renjun's room from the kitchen "Hyuck?!" Renjun removed his burrito blanket, jolts up and check Hyuck at the kitchen, "Hyuck what the fuck?" Renjun saw Donghyuck at the kitchen holding his phone, "why are you so surprised, you scared me to hell! let me see--" Renjun grabbed Hyuck's phone, before he finished his sentence, he got cut off by what he saw.

"What does this mean, Jun?" Donghyuck messages his temple, Renjun stared at the phone for a minute.

  
_"we're finally together~! (ﾉ* >∀<)ﾉ♡ thank you Jeno for everything, I love you~~ (´ε｀ )♡_

  
Renjun's heart shattered, "s-see! they do love each other! J-jeno loves Jaem-min! Hyuck, you must be happy for them" Renjun said choking, tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes, "You must be too, Junie... I'm sorry" Donghyuck shushed his bestfriend and hugged him for a comfort.

 

 

_"Renjunie! look i won!" Jeno bragged his game to Renjun who is doing his assignment, Renjun turned his attention to Jeno and smiled_

  
_"Renjunie, I'll be aaaaalwaaaaaaaays here beside you, i promise" Jeno said while raising his right hand, "promise? what you'll have your love of your life someday?" Renjun asked while looking at Jeno, "I'm with him right now?" Jeno cooed, Renjun blushed and puched Jeno's arm, "What are you saying you dumb ass" Renjun laughed while pushing Jeno away._

  
_"You're not gonna move,right?" Jeno asked while looking at Renjun, folding his clothes, "Jeno? what? no! i just finished laundry!" Renjun laughed at Jeno's dumbness, "Oh....." Jeno replied not moving on his spot, Renjun stood up and cupped Jeno's face, "I promise not to move, if we're still bestfriend's you know things can happen like you know" Jeno sighed at Renjun's statement, "I promise that will never happen."_

  
_"Happy new year!!!"_  
_"So Jeno what's your wish?" Renjun asked excitedly, "I wish a happiness, and wishing our friendship will last forever" Jeno smiled widely, Renjun will never forget what Jeno said. "I wish that will happen Jeno, i wish."_

  
Renjun sighed and looks at the sunset, "I broke our promise Jeno. I hope you're happy with Jaemin now, I wish you two have a nice relationship, wishing that your relationship will last. forever." He stood up and brushed off the dirts on his pants

  
Renjun saw a familiar back with a boy, and then he realized

"Oh it's Jeno and Jaemin."

Renjun thought and smiled, he's happy because his bestfriend is now happy.

 

"--You remember that day?!" Jaemin laughed unable to continue his sentence, "Of course i do! that's the day too when Renjun scolded us!" Jeno added, not wanting to be sad, he continued to smile, "Oh right, where is he now? Jaemin asked cuddling to Jeno, "I don't know Jaem, i think he's busy, since the day he moved out he never contacted me again." Jeno trailed off, "I know you know that Renjun is happy with our relationship." Jaemin pecked at Jeno's cheek, Jeno turned his head to Jaemin and smiled, then he saw a familiar guy walking away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry again, leave a kudos if you liked this au (´ε｀ )♡


End file.
